Serendipity
by BYMS
Summary: AU. Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily, the most popular girls at Rosewood Prep try to live out their graduating year to the fullest, going to party's, senior pranks, finding their one etc.
1. Newbies

**A/n: New story. Almost done with summer school so I'm so gonna have a lot of free time to write for the next month. I'm open to ideas and suggestions about where you want my stories to go. Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 1: Newbies  
Narrator POV

The smell of freshly ironed red 'RP' embroidered blazers, finely pressed checkered kilts and khakis, hot scones and cold coffee, sweaty, panicked freshmen scurrying around campus and the sprinkle of nicotine in the air spelled out 'Another year at Rosewood Prep' for 4 individuals. Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna are mixed with anxiety, excitement and relief as they ready themselves to embark on the adventure that is their graduating year.

"Ok so I made a list and by the end of the year if we don't complete absolutely everything on it, I'm jumping off the school" Hanna says after the girls say their goodbyes to their parents and begin making their way to the dorm office to get their assigned dorms & room keys.

"Wow Han, your optimism fascinates me" Spencer remarks "And here I thought you were gonna be dramatic" her sarcasm continues

Aria giggles at her bantering best friends "So what's on the list anyway" she asks curiously

"Ok, first things first, we need to find Emily a girlfriend" Hanna answers and the 2 girls nod in agreement

Emily rolls her eyes at the comment, adjusting her sports bag, which holds some of her clothes in it, on her shoulder and walking slightly faster than her friends, hoping to reach the building quickly and avoid the topic that just arose.

"Oh come on Em, you came out a year ago yet you have yet to have a girlfriend, can you blame us for being a little pushy" Hanna inquires, trudging behind Emily in her 6 inch heels, attempting to keep up. 

Deep down, Emily knows her friends are right, though she would never admit it to their faces. She did want someone special in her life, to share certain things with that she couldn't tell her friends and to get cute texts from whenever she was bored and just needed her spirit lifted. Emily did want a girlfriend, she just felt it wasn't necessary for her to go looking for her. When the time was right, she would come to her.

"Guys, we've had this conversation before." Emily begins "I've already told you I'm just waiting for..."

"Your Serendipity we know" the other 3 say in unison in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We just want you to be happy, that's all" Aria comments with a sweet smile towards Emily before changing the subject much to Emily's favor.

The girls continue their journey to the dorm office, hurling their luggage behind them and conversing about Hanna's senior to-do list.

ExM

"Alright newbies, welcome to Rosewood Prep where the shitty staff do their apparent best to mold us into smart, successful college students. My name is Andrew Campbell and I will be your tour guide for this lovely afternoon." A tall blond haired, well-built boy with glasses speaks to a large group of students.

"Alright so the campus is pretty big so I can't get to all of it but I'll show you guys the important stuff. Follow me and try not to get lost" he says, turning his back to the group and walking towards a giant building that reads 'Housing Office'.

"Alright so this is the housing office. You come here at the beginning of every year to get your room number and key or if you need to switch rooms because your roommate smokes too much pot or still wets the bed or doesn't like taking showers, this is where you come. So line up, get your dorm info and meet me outside when you're all done and I'll show you the dorms" Andrew says before exiting the building.

The group of new kids joined the lines, waiting to get their room keys.

"NEXT!" The middle aged, butch, red haired secretary half yelled to the next person in line.

"Last name" the secretary asks when the student approaches her desk.

"St. Germain" The petite brunette quietly responds.

"Konnie, Rachel or Maya" the women asks, her glasses slowly slipping down the brim of her nose and her grey eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Maya" the brunette responds.

"Alrighty then, you'll be in room 420 sub-section B, you will be rooming with Ms. Hastings so I hope you're a quiet one, here is your key card, have a good year. NEXT!"

"Umm, thank you. I guess" Maya says picking up her key card and turning towards the doors, spotting her tour guide leaning against the wall near the door she makes her way towards the exit.

Before she makes it to the door, 4 girls she's never seen before enter the building, cutting in front of everyone in line and making their way towards the secretary's desk.

"Ms. Hastings, Ms. Marin, Ms. Montgomery and Ms. Fields" the secretary says, placing each of their key cards down on the desk as she says their names.

Maya pays close attention to the Hastings considering that is her roommate but her eyes can't help but wander onto another one of the 4 apparent royals.

"I hope you girls had a wonderful summer and are glad to be back" the secretary says, suddenly gaining the ability to smile.

"Just glad it's almost over Margaret, have a good one" Spencer says as the 4 grab their cards and make their way out of the building, every single eye in the room on them. Maya's on one of them in particular.

After all the new students are done getting there room keys they re-rally with Andrew outside the building and begin making their way to the dormitories.

Maya, desperately wanting information, journeys to the front of the group to talk to Andrew.

"Hey, can I ask you a question" Maya asks

"Yea, that's what I'm here for" Andrew answers

"Who were those girls who cut the dorm line back there" she asks

"Oh, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer" he says Spencer with a slight eyebrow lift. "Spencer's parents pretty much fund everything that the school needs, so her and her click sort of get special treatment. There like the popular girls in all the movies except they're not total bitches. They have their moments but they're not total. Plus they're hot so everybody loves them." he jokes, smiling down at Maya.

Maya nervously giggles looking down shyly "yea, I didn't really notice" she lies.

"It's, ok, you're a girl, I wouldn't really expect you too" he smiles. "And just for the record, you're pretty hot too" he comments with a wide smile.

Just then they arrive at the dormitories.

"Alright, ladies first. Sub-section A to the left, my friend Toby here will show you to your rooms, sub-section B to the right, come with me." Andrew yells to the crowd of new kids.

Andrew drops off every single girl in section B to their rooms. "What room number are you" he asks Maya. "Uhh, 420" she answers. He gives her a perplexed look, grabbing her card and making sure she said the right number.

"Why, is that bad" Maya asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, not bad. Amazing actually. That's Spencer's room."

"And"

"Well Spencer always rooms with one of the other 3 but oh well, it's just up these stairs" Andrew says leading the way.

They reach a door marked 420 but instead of the embroidered 'RP' the rest of the mahogany doors are attached with, this doors has a 'SH' on it.

Andrew knocks on the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in" a voice from the other side of the door yells.

Andrew turns the knob revealing the hotel luxury suit like dorm room.

"I come baring gifts" Andrew says placing a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Well unless that gift is something buried in melted cheese, I'm not interested" Spencer jokes earning 'true' from Hanna and a double pillow smack from Emily and Aria.

"Who's this" Emily asks walking towards the door, pointing at Maya after successfully getting a headshot at Spencer with her big teddy bear.

"Fresh meat. Play nice" he winks at Emily and gives Maya one last pat on the back before disappearing down the hallway.

Maya watches his retreating figure, suddenly feeling extremely alone and nervous. 

When he's completely out of sight she turns her attention back to the girls, unintentionally meeting Emily's eyes, "Hey" she manages to get out just about a whisper.

"Hey" the foursome responds but all Maya heard was Emily's as she slowly got lost in her eyes.


	2. Yes? No? Maybe?

**A/N: Went to the 1D concert in Toronto on the 2****st**** and was front row at the 5SOS acoustic show 1****st****, so this week was eventful. How you guys doing? Life is lovely. If any of the questions you guys asked are not answered in this chapter, let me know and I'll make sure to let you know where the story's headed. **

Chapter 2: Yes? No? Maybe?

"Hello Mrs. Serendipity" Hanna whispers to the 2 girls beside her, earning a giggle and exploding fist bump for the girls.

The laughter seems to gain the attention of the distraught raven haired girl, who has been staring at their new house guest for the past 5 minutes, bringing her back to her senses and causing her to move out of the doorway to let their new guest in.

Maya awkwardly shuffles into the room, dropping her bags and luggage in the corner beside her and taking in her view.

The room was about the size of a large high school class room. To the immediate left, 2 doors hung open revealing a marble tiled bathroom and the other revealing a shelf stocked walk in closet. Near the back of the room on opposite sides laid 2 queen sized beds, both accompanied by night stands, which were both currently being occupied by a brunette and a blonde. In between the 2 beds sat a computer and work desk. On the right side of the room were 2 dressers, a fully stocked bookshelf and a closed door that leads to another room. There were multiple fancy, expensive looking paintings on the wall hung over the floral wall paper and a rather large golden chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. 

"Emily Fields" Maya's eye wandering was put to a halt when the tall, caramel skinned beauty extending a welcoming hand. Maya grabs the soft hand, jumping slightly at the electricity felt when the two hands united.

"That's, Aria" Emily says pointing to the vertically challenged brunette sitting on the bed. Aria offered a 'hello' which Maya responded.

"That is Spencer" Emily gestures towards the hazel eyed skyscraper sprawled out across the floor.  
" And that's Hanna" Emily says pointing to the blue eyed blond sitting on the other bed who surprises everyone by getting up off the bed, launching herself towards the new short brunette and trapping her in a hug.

Maya gasps, surprised by the blonde's actions but never the less, returns the hug. "Hi" Hanna says releasing the girl and staring at her, standing barely a foot away.

"So what's your name newbie" she asks

"Uh Maya" Maya shutters out, slightly intimidated by the blond.

"Hmm, Maya" Hanna ponders "I like that" she takes a step back before turning around making her way to the back of the room. "So this is your bed" she says pointing to the bed on her right. "You can put your stuff in the red dresser and on the left side of the closet." Hanna continues to inform. "If you ever get lost or need anything at all Emily's the nice one, I'm sure she'll be happy to help." Hanna smiles sweetly at Maya, knowing Emily is throwing dagger stares at her from her place at the door.

"Actually now that you mention it I was hoping to get a guide to this orientation presentation I have in about 20 minutes" Maya says, turning around towards Emily, away from the enormous grins that have found a place on the other 3 girls' faces. "I mean, if you don't mind" she asks innocently.

"Oh no, she doesn't mind at all, " Spencer interjects, getting up from her place on the floor and moving towards the darker girls.

"Ya, it's not like she has anything better to do" Hanna adds

"You to kids have fun, and don't stay out to late" Aria finishes as the 3 push the 2 out the door, ignoring the objections heard.

"Check" Spencer starts  
"And" Aria adds

"Mate" Hanna finishes as the 3 girls lean against closed door in triumph.

"So, Han, I think you can cross that off your list" Aria remarks sending the group into a laughing fit.

**ExM**

A cute tan couple taking a stroll around campus, is how any normal person would describe Maya and Emily as they walked. But through the eyes of the RP students, the pair symbolized so much more. Maya and Emily feel hundreds of pairs of eyes stare as they continue their journey to the auditorium. Emily remains unfazed by the stares while Maya remains visibly uncomfortable.

"You get used to it" Emily ends the silence that had enveloped the two.

"What" Maya responds, slightly frazzled as she pulls her focus out of her own head.

"The stares" Emily enlightens "You get used to it"

"Why are they staring in the first place" Maya questions, confused as to why they are so interesting to those around them.

"New year, new students. Me and my friends are the most interesting things at this school. People just like to stare" Emily shrugs.

"Oh, I see. So I'm rooming with the plastics"

Emily giggles at the comment. "This is not Mean Girls and we are definitely not the plastics." Emily re-affirms "We're just...well known"

"DAMN EM, you best be hitting that" A boy sitting under a tree in a RP varsity jacket yells with a 'YEA' echo from his fellow varsity's.

Emily flips off the group of boys causing them to all fawn hurt.

"Come on Em, we all know you get more pussy than all of us combined" the boy says, referring to the other guys around.

"Go suck a dick Ben" Emily says to the boy, grabbing Maya's hand and speed walking down the sidewalk.

"I would say the same to you but it seems you like sucking on something else these days!" Ben yells after the girls.

After about 3 minutes of light jogging, the pair stop in front of a big building marked 'Auditorium'. They stand in silence for a minute, Maya staring at Emily and Emily staring at the ground.

"You wanna talk about it" Maya says, breaking the silence.

"What" Emily says, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"That guy, whatever he was saying, you wanna talk about it" Maya clarifies.

Both inwardly smile at the realization this exact thing had happened earlier with swapped positions.

"Uhh, no it's ok. My ex just doesn't take rejection well. You need me to pick you up when this is done?" Emily asks, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Maya catches on and doesn't push "Yea, sure, if you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind. Like Hanna said I have nothing"

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yea see you later"

The pair stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"You gonna go inside?" Emily questions

"You gonna give me my hand back" Maya inquires, starring down at their intertwined fingers.

"Oh Shit, sorry" Emily responds, releasing Maya's hand and red replacing the tan on her face.

"It's alright, I didn't mind" Maya smirks, slowly stepping towards the entrance of the building. "Bye Emily" she says, slipping into the door before Emily has a chance to respond.

"Bye" Emily whispers, a grin slowly finding its way onto her face as she spins around and begins walking back to the dormitories.

**SxH**

"Ok, so should we focus on party planning, prank planning or boyfriend planning first" Hanna says, plopping down on the beanie chair, observing her list.

"Well Han, as hard as this may be for you to hear, this is school so I was going to focus on actually learning. You know, since we're graduating and kinda need to get into a college to get somewhere in life and not end up as a bunch of hobos on the street" Spencer's voice of reasoning rings around the room.

"Oh please Spence, your parents have more money than the president, you could have dropped out of school in grade 2 and still be living like Kim Kardashian for the rest of your life" Hanna remarks.

Spencer crosses her arms over her chests and rolls her eyes at the blonde. Just as she was going to respond, Emily comes bursting through the door, trying desperately to remove the smile that seems to be permanently plastered on her face to no avail.

"Thank God you're back, it's your turn to watch the kids" Aria says, moving into a sitting position on the bed.

Spencer narrows her eyes in Aria's direction. "I am not your infant"

"Tell that to your demeanor" Aria shoots back.

Spencer sticks out her tongue at Aria then turns to look away.

"And point proven" Aria says triumphantly.

"Wow, it's like coming home to a kindergarten class" Emily says, closing the door behind her and making her way to the bed to sit beside Hanna.

"Pretty much, but you love us anyways" Hanna grins "So how was your walk with _Maya_?" Hanna asks, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

The inquiry seemed to gain the focus of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean? I just walked her to the auditorium" Emily answers only receiving silence and raised eyebrows from her friends. "Seriously, I just walked her there and told her I'd pick her up" she affirms

"Hmm, so you offered to pick her up?" Hanna asks

"Well since you guys drafted me to be her babysitter I couldn't let our little duckling get lost on her way home, now could I" Emily says.

"Aww, guys, she already has a cute pet name for her new girlfriend" Hanna comments, pouting out her bottom lip and looking at her other to friends.

Emily rolls her eyes at the comment and begins making her way to the door on her right.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower" she says, retreating into her room.

"Yea, we get it, gotta smell fresh for your girl" Hanna yells after her as Emily closes the barrier between them.

The 3 girls left in Spencer's room burst out into laughter as the one in the other room's mind is being bombarded with hundreds of questions.

**ExH  
**  
"Em" the blond says shaking her raven haired friend. "Em wake up"

"What" Emily says groggily arising from her slumber.

"It's almost 4. Don't you have to go pick up Maya" Hanna asks.

"Oh yea, shit" Emily says, getting out of bed and walking towards the mirror to fix her hair. When satisfied with the results, she begins making her way towards the door, being followed by Hanna.

"Mind if I come with, I don't really think I have the energy for another duel with Spencer right now" Hanna asks.

"Yea, sure. Let's go" Emily says as both girls exit the dorm room.

The blond and brunette journey across campus, being stopped multiple times by friends they hadn't seen over the summer and new students who bombarded the girls with questions.

**ExM**

"You sure she's coming? It has been like 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure we can find the dorms on our own" the beanie wearing brunette says to the short girl beside him as he adjusts the bag he's wielding over his shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure. She said she would and I believe her" Maya responds confidently.

"You've known the girl for less than 24 hours, you are obviously trust to easily. But I'll take your word for it kid" the long haired brunette smirks.

"See, she's right there" Maya points to the approaching caramel skinned figure " And please don't call me kid" she says just as the pair reach her.

"Hey Maya you uh ready to go" Emily says, eyeing the boy standing next to her. He stands awkwardly staring at his shoes under the brunette's gaze.

"This is Caleb" Maya interjects the nonverbal interrogation. "He came a little late and missed the tour and needed a little help finding his dorm room" she says politely "If you don't mind" she finishes

"Yea, I'm sure Hanna wouldn't mind showing him to his room, right Han" Emily says, looking at the now wide eyed blond standing behind her.

"That hat is not regulation" Hanna says looking at the scruffy looking boy.

"It's a beanie actually and I'm pretty sure those 6 inch heels aren't regulation either, now are they princess" Caleb throws back with a smirk on his face.

Hanna cocks up an eyebrow, staring at Maya, telepathically saying 'you have a great choice in friends'.

"Sorry about him, he has a thing for nicknames" Maya says apologetically.

"What dorm are you in" Emily interjects, trying to contain the friction.

"Uhh, 124 sub-section C" he says, looking at the paper in his hand.

"Great so Han, you show Caleb to his room and I'll see you at home" Emily says, pushing the 2 in the direction of Caleb's dorm.

"I hate you so much right now" Hanna whispers to Emily as she begins to walk away.

"Love you too" she yells after the blonde receiving a middle finger in return. Emily giggles slightly before turning her attention back to Maya. "So, you hungry?" she asks as the 2 walk away from the auditorium.

**AN: Long chapter, yay me! Talk to me, reviews make me happy.**


	3. Perving

**AN: Couldn't sleep last night so I wrote this at 4 in the morning. **

Chapter 3: Perving

Over the course of the next week before classes begin, the 5 girls continue to bond and learn more about each other. Considering Spencer is the roommate of the foursomes latest recruit, the relationship between the 2 has developed slightly more compared to Maya and the other three, though Maya's interests seem to be on another member of the squad. Spencer and Maya mainly bond over their intellect. Though she is a grade younger than the other four girls, she is in mostly all grade 12 classes. Spencer was thrilled to finally have someone to talk to about school related topics without boring the other person to death and Maya was delighted to be on the receiving end of Spencer's lectures. The psychological conversation between the duo this morning was postponed due to the banging they were receiving on their left side wall, signaling the two to do the same to Emily's wall and head over to Hanna and Aria's dorm.

**HxA**

The room was cozy, with a home like feel yet still managed to scream ' a party loving teenager lives here'. It was slightly smaller than Spencer's, with the same bed and dresser layout. The walls were a bright blue with white embroidery designs along the top and bottom. Beside the closet sat a mini fridge stocked with pop and alcoholic beverages. On the walls hung landscape paintings and a few laminated rock band and boy band posters. The room was a lot messier compared to Spencer and Maya's, with food wrappers and articles of clothing on the floor and unpacked boxes still sat at the corners of the dorm.

12 beer kegs, 100 wine coolers, a 2 metre diametered disco ball and 200 under-aged horny teenagers. 4 girls sit in Hanna and Aria's dorm room, looking over Hanna's list of orders and invites for their pre-class party.

"First party of the year, this has to be huge" Hanna says ecstatically.

"Ok, I get that this is a big deal and everything but why do you need a 2 metre wide disco ball? I mean where the hell did you find a place that makes them that big and where do expect to put it" Aria questions, "And what's with the invite list? We usually just tweet out the party and people show up by the pound" Aria furthers her inquiry.

"Ok, stop with the questions!" Hanna says before Spencer could add her two sense "the huge ball is a necessity and we're grade twelve's now guys, we can't just let any niner come crash our parties. It has to be strictly VIP access".

"It's a high school party Hanna, not a Hollywood club, you can tone it down a little" Spencer exclaims.

"Whatever, I just think it should be seniors only" Hanna says, immediately getting slapped in the head and stern stares from the girls in the room. "With the exception of Maya. Gosh, I thought that went without saying." she says rubbing the back of her head "I would never exclude our little 11th grader"

"I was about to make a joke about a duck but then I realized it wouldn't be enjoyable because Emily's not here" Spencer remarks, inducing knowing grins from Hanna and Aria and a confused eyebrow furrow from Maya.

"Where is Emily anyways" Maya questions, seemingly being interested in the conversation for the first time this morning.

"Probably at the pool" Hanna says nonchalantly

"She likes to start training for the season early whenever she has time" Spencer further insights.

"Aren't those building locked before the season starts" Maya questions

"We have keys to pretty much every building on campus" Spencer shrugs

Maya's eyes widen at this revelation "Whoa, that seems resourceful. I feel like I've been indited into the elites" she exclaims.

The girls continue discussing further party plans and school schedules, seeing what classes they share and whatnot, trying to the best of their ability to be inclusive to their new play mate but they could tell the girl's mind was elsewhere. After about twenty minutes of talking, Hanna's cellphone puts a pause on their conversing.

"Hello" Hanna's cheery voice says into the receiver

"Is Maya with you?"

Hanna huffs and rolls her eyes before speaking "Good morning to you to Caleb" she replies in a remorseful tone.

Hanna and Caleb had also gotten to know each other slightly over the duration of the week. Caleb was an orphan whose orphanage paid for his tuition into Rosewood Prep for his senior year. The institution took pity on the boy having to most likely switch high schools multiple times throughout the duration of his grade twelve year as he had his others, most likely interfering with his on time graduation and also him most likely end up on the streets once he turned 18 and was no longer the orphanages property. Though Hanna felt sympathetic towards the struggles the boy had undergone throughout his life, she still could not overlook his over-confident and obnoxious personality. Caleb just thoroughly enjoyed bugging Hanna. He loved poking fun and angering her whenever possible, knowing his limits, but he was unsure why it amused him so much.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep princess but I need to ask Maya something and she's not answering her phone" he says, a victorious smile playing on his lips as he can almost feel Hanna roll her eyes through the phone.

"It's for you" Hanna says, passing the phone to Maya and getting up, heading towards the mini fridge to get a pop.

"I may be sort of, kind of, lost at the moment" Caleb says, when he can hear Maya breathing into the phone.

"You do realize that I'm just as new as you are right?" Maya states the obvious

"Well you're the only person here I know. Hanna's not new right? Just bring her along. I'm in front of the Football Stadium" he bargains.

"Mhm, you sure the only reason you want me to bring Hanna along is to be our tour guide?" Maya pushes, knowing Caleb's motives.

"Hey, if you can't handle sharing me and want to end up like me right now, stuck in the middle of nowhere, then by all means, come alone kid" Caleb jokes.

"Yea, I'll buy it for now, see you in a few" Maya says "And don't call me Kid" she finishes, hanging up the phone.

"Come on Hanna, we're going for a walk" Maya says, getting up and putting on her shoes.

"And where exactly are we venturing off to" Hanna inquires with half a croissant in her mouth.

"Caleb's lost, he wanted you to go get him but he was too scared to ask" Maya informs.

Hanna forces away the smile that is threatening to spill onto her lips and stimulates annoyance onto her face as she quickly changes from her pajamas and retrieves her shoes. A small part of Hanna is ecstatic that the beanie wearing orphan drafted her as his choice chaperon for the morning but another part of her is questioning the reasoning behind that happiness.

The blond and brunette leave behind the other two brown eyed specimen and make their way to the stadium, sharing light conversation, and Hanna subtly attempting to see if Emily has a chance with the girl before her.

Eventually, they near the grass filled dome. Hanna excuses herself to grab something for the girls to eat from a nearby vender, telling Maya to try and find the long haired brunette and bring him to the hotdog stand. As Maya was about to begin her search, a sign caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A building marked 'Aquatic Athletics'. The girls had said Emily was at the pool, which Maya had assumed was in that building. Maya had found herself missing the girl in her short morning absences and would be lying if she denied her desire to see the taller girl in a bathing suit. Eventually Maya's curiosity got the best of her and she marched up to the entrance of the building and slowly opening the already slightly ajar door.

Upon entry, Maya heard nothing but the muted waters. She ventured further into the dark area until the entire pool became visible and she was perfectly hidden behind the bleachers. She watched in awe as the angelic figure moved elegantly through the water. She made a mental note on how the girl's arms glistened as they grazed the top of the water, how with each stroke she gained a little more speed within her stride to the wall. Maya admired the pure focus in the eyes of the other girl as she reached the end of the pool and checked her stop watch. She was perfect.

"Watchu doin?" Hanna says in a sing-song whisper, spooking Maya out of her intense glares.

"I... uh... was jus-"

"Creeping" Caleb interjects with his arms crossed over his chests, from his spot beside Hanna.

Maya scrapes down her brain in hope of finding a logical, non-creepy sounding, explanation as to why she was here but came up completely empty handed. Luckily, the groups talking had caught the attention of the athlete who was now pulling herself out of the pool and making her way towards the others.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" A dripping wet Emily says, as she nears the threesome.

Maya's eyes seem to bulge out of her head as she watches the soaking tall brunette remove her swim cap and ring out the water from her hair.

"Maya you mind passing me that towel" Emily says, pointing to the towel hanging on the bleachers.

Maya's head is elsewhere, taking in Emily's perfectly athletic yet feminine frame, her mind filling with admiring thoughts of Emily's perfect dark, slightly damp locks cascading over her left shoulder and her flawless brown orbs staring back at her with a slight pink tint due to the chorine.

Maya is brought back to earth when a towel whips her in the back of the head, courtesy of Caleb, before he throws the towel to Emily.

Maya grabs the back of her head in pain, turning around to look at Caleb with a raised eyebrow.

"What, I thought you could use a towel too, to wipe up all that drool" he says provoking a giggle from Hanna and an 'I'm going to kill you' glare from Maya.

"I'm gonna go get dressed" Emily says, attempting to hide the blush currently covering her face, wrapping herself in the towel and hastily making her way to the change rooms.

Maya doesn't look at Emily as she speaks but as her footsteps grow more distant, she cranes her neck, catching a glimpse of Emily's round bum before it disappears behind the change room door.

"Perv" Caleb mutters as he catches Maya's gaze.

She turns back to look at him with pure fury in her eyes. "You have exactly 5 seconds to run before I rip those stupid long strands of hair out of your head" the short brunette says, in a completely calm tone.

Caleb is taken aback by the threat and does not react until Maya looks up at him with a look of pure determination.

After 5 seconds, Caleb tries to run but is too slow, Maya has him pinned to the floor and is taking shots at his face showing no remorse.

Hanna slowly slips away from the bantering pair, inwardly hoping Maya does not murder the boy, and makes her way into the swimming change rooms.

"So it's official, she wants you and you want her now can we PLEASE make this happen for me" Hanna pleads when she finds a half dressed Emily in the change room.

"What" Emily asks, confused to the blonde's random begging.

"Maya. Come on Em, you cannot tell me you did not see how she was staring at you when you came out of the pool. And I'm pretty sure that was the same look she had on her face when I found her staring at you while you were in the pool" Hanna remarks.

The truth was Emily had noticed but didn't know how to deal with the situation. She wanted to be with the shorter girl, and now had pretty good evidence that the feeling is mutual but was unaware of how to start that conversation. Emily also greatly feared rejection, something she had struggled with in the past when in the closet. But Maya seemed different in Emily's mind. Emily felt that even if her and Hanna were wrong about Maya being into her, they would still remain good friends, but Emily couldn't deny that she wanted the darker girl to be more.

"Ok so I shall take your silence as an agreement to everything I just said, now let's get you a girlfriend. What are you wearing to the party tonight?" Hanna says, commencing her plan.

**AN: To the readers who asked: **

**Yes all the girls are single (for now) ;)**

**Maya is 16 and the liars are 17**

**They're in high school**

**Next chapter: PARTAYYYYYYYYY!**

**Thank you for reading and have a groot day! **


	4. Gettin Turnt Or Naww?

Serendipity: Chapter 4

**AN: Back from the dead. Party time!**

Narrator POV

The smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers instantly filled Emily's airwaves as she opened the doors to the huge rec room. Being surrounded by dancing children, who resemble someone having a seizure, and balancing on the hard bass vibrated floors has become second nature to the tall brunette. Though she was usually the designated driver (or walker considering their dorm rooms are only 5 minutes from the venue) of her foursome and usually didn't find much enjoyment in these kind of parties, Emily was excited to get turnt before classes start. She didn't really know what had changed between now earlier, maybe Hanna's pep talk really got to her, or while Hanna was combing the brunette's hair, she pulled out some brain cells along with the hair ball. Whatever it was, Emily was feeling confident and determined to not be the prude of the group tonight.

Squishing through the crowd of hormonal teens, Emily finally reaches her goal of the bar. After downing enough alcohol to put a wobble in her step, she turns away from the bar to scan the room for familiar faces. After failing, she ventures off into the sea of people anyways. Flawless by Beyoncé begins roaring through the dj's speakers and Emily immediately began swaying to the beat. It was her favourite and though her brain told her no, knowing what would happen next, her body had a mind of its own.

As if on cue, some sweaty, most likely freshman, guy latched his hands onto Emily's waist, grinding his pelvic parts into her back side. Usually this would be the ultimate repulsion for Emily and she would retreat from the dance floor, but at this moment, with the adrenaline and alcohol pumping through her veins, she didn't care who it was with, she just wanted to dance.

With her mindset to partying now, deal with consequences later, Emily swung herself around, hooking her arms around the freshman's neck and continued to dance to the music. Soon enough, her moves gained the attention of multiple other party goers in the room causing a stampede of boys to crowd around the exotic Asian & attempt to get a dance with the supposed lesbian. It wasn't until an all too familiar pair of rough, dry hands yanked Emily from the boy that was currently assaulting the brunette.

Stumbling sideways do to the forceful pull Emily crashes into the owner dry palms. Ben. "I kinda wanted to be the first to grind on you when you came back to your senses" he says gripping tightly against the girls hips preventing her from running away. "Let me go you pig" she spat, stomping on his foot causing him to release his grip. "You really are fucked in the brain, you know that" he says trying to mask the pain in his foot and limping away.

Emily just rolls her eyes and turns around, ready to continue her random antics when a certain figure caught her attention. Maya sat alone at the bar seemingly lost as the shorter brunette just stared blankly into the sea of children. Emily took this situation as an opportunity. She swiftly walked off the dance floor, still blending into the crowd, slithered behind bar table and told the current bartender to take a break. Knowing his social status couldn't risk refusing an order from a RP elite, he did as he was told.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" Emily says shaking the cocktail shaker back and forth, getting Maya to turn around slightly frightened by the other girl's sneak attack.

"Oh, hey Em" Maya breathes out, happily surprised.

"Doesn't look like you're having that good of a night" she observes " But I think I may be able to change that" she pulls out a bottle of Bacardi from the shelf under the bar table along with 6 shot, filling eat glass to the rim with the alcoholic beverage, sliding 3 towards Maya and keeping 3 for herself.

"Drink" she says simply before downing her first shot.

"You know Em, actually I'm not really in the drinking mood"

"Come on, we're still kinda getting 1st impressions of each other. Are you trying to give me the impression that your boring" Emily accentuates her last word while cocking up an eyebrow and downing her second shot.

Maya returns the turned up eyebrow with a look of determination on her face. She downs all her 3 shots then reaches across the bar, grabs Emily's 3rd shot and drinks it as well, all back to back.

" I am NOT boring" she says turning away from the bar and making her way to the dance floor knowing Emily would follow, and she did.

Emily hopped over the bar bench and followed closely behind Maya, pushing through the see of party goers, almost crashing into Maya when she came to a halt. When Maya turned around, she was instantly met with the tall caramel skinned figure that she had begun to crave over the last few weeks at her new school. The two looked deep into each other's eyes, completely lost in chocolate, not even realizing they were moving in sync to the music. As if they were the only two in the room, drowning out the sounds of the head poundingly loud music, the yelled conversation, the sounds of clinking glasses and fights breaking out, it was only them two in there little bubble of perfection. 

They are brought back down from there high when a slower paced song begins to rings through the speakers. Maya immediately stops moving, breaking the intense eye contact between the two and looks down at the floor. Emily smirks at the girl's sudden shyness, taking hold of the girl's hands and bringing her arms to rest on her shoulders, around her neck. Emily slowly glides her fingers tips down Maya's arms, over her shoulders and down her sides until her hands rest comfortably against Maya's waist and she begins to sway to the music. The atmosphere between the girls intensifies as their gazes return to each other. It is as if the gravity on either side of them is slowly getting denser and denser, pushing them together, creating and unbreakable magnetic force.

"Oh my gosh, we've been looking for you two everywhere!" Spencer says, causing the two to pull away from each other.

So much for unbreakable.

Hanna and Aria are close behind Spencer, making the group whole and killing the atmosphere for Emily and Maya. They begin to converse as a group while dancing around as a faster song blares through the room. Emily tries desperately to remain neutral considering her previous predicament, averting Maya's gaze every time eye contact is made for more than 3 seconds mainly in fear of her friends noticing but also in fear of not being able to control herself under the girl's intense gaze.

The alcohol pulsing through Emily's veins has caused her to lose thought of all things logical. The only things currently running circles around her brain is how good Maya's ass looks in those jeans and what flavour lip gloss Maya is wearing. She needs to get her alone. Fast.

"Me and Em are gonna go check out the photo booth in the back" Maya says, having the exact same thoughts as Emily. Maya grabs Emily's hand, dragging her through the crowd of sweaty teens while the other 3 give an 'ok' nod and continue fist bumping to the music.

Maya and Emily slip into the booth. Once Emily draws the curtain closed, she turns her face and is immediately met with chocolate orbs. They stare, as if they are looking into each other's soul, learning everything about one another without a single word, lost in each other's eyes for what seems like eternity until Emily finally breaks the silence.

"Hi" she grins "Hey beautiful" Maya smirks. Emily averts her gaze, looking down shyly, letting out a small giggle and turning her body slightly to face the machines camera. "Ready" Emily asks pushing the picture button after receiving a 'mhmm' from Maya.

The two pose, making silly faces for the first few pictures, laughing uncontrollably until Maya's hand unintentionally lands on Emily's, halting there laughter. A slight shock seemed to shoot through the girl's veins at the contact and when their eyes locked, they knew the feeling was mutual.

Maya's hand found its way to Emily's cheek, lightly brushing it with her thumb as their faces grew closer and closer together. Soon enough, their lips met. 'Banana' Emily thought, answering her earlier question as she pressed her lips harder into the other girls.

BANG "Can you guys hurry up, there's a line out here!" A party goer bangs on the machine, breaking the girls apart. They just look at each other with huge grins on their faces "You don't have a roommate right? Can we go back to your dorm?" Maya questions, biting her lip while petting Emily's cheek. Emily just nods, grabbing Maya's hand and exit the booth. When they leave, there pictures are missing but they don't think much of it as they walk away, hand in hand.

Maya begins to walk towards the exit but Emily tugs on her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction. She cocks a confused eyebrow but doesn't question it because at the moment, she'd follow Emily anywhere. The taller of the two leads the pair back over to the bar table, whispering something in the bartender's ear before turning around, facing Maya with a devilish smirk of her face. From behind Emily, Maya can see the bartender pulling multiple items from under the table, including salt, a slice of a lime and a shot glass full of vodka. The combination of those items can only mean one thing.

Maya's suspicions are confirmed when Emily releases her hand, jumps up on the bar table, whipping her shirt over her head and lying down while the bartender, who she now recognizes from her tour as a boy named Toby, sprinkles a trail of salt from above her belly button, in between the valley of her breasts and up her neck and places the lime slice in between her lips. Maya just stares wide eyed with her mouth slightly agape at how perfectly the white sand like particles fit in between the crooks of Emily's perfectly formed abs, how the lime fits so perfectly between her plump lips, wondering how her caramel skin tastes. Toby slides the shot glass towards Maya "You know how to do this" he questions with a smirk, his excitement to watch evident in his tone. She nods and lets out a shaky breath 'guess I'm about to find out' she thinks.

Maya moves the stool bars out of my way, jumping on top of the bar table, landing in a downwards dog position over Emily. She smirks at the girl under her, grabbing the shot glass and shooting it down before moving lower, slowly dragging her tongue up Emily's abs, in between her breasts, and up her neck. She looks in Emily eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in her, quickly chewing up and discarding of the lime, the two tongue battle for dominance, mouths open, tongues circling, lost in their world of lust.

They seemed to be considered as entertaining because as they continue to eat each other's faces off, they can hear something that sounds almost like cheering over the loud music. Once the need for air becomes a problem, the two separate, faces still extremely close together, breathing heavily before they hear a sudden 'YEAAAAAA' turning their heads, they see a huge group of boys, practically drooling at the sight of the two. This incites a chuckle from the girls as they hop off the bar, grab each other's hand and push through the crowd of horny teens, receiving multiple requests for a threesome and getting many taps on the ass.

When finally out if the recreational room they are instantly met wet with a cool breeze. Considering they had been in a giant room with thousands of sweaty teens, the fresh air was refreshing. They stumble off towards the dorms, giggling like idiots, having conversations about random topics and trying not to fail over, using each other to keep their balance.

Once they finally reach their building, they stumble up the stairs and make their way to Emily's room. Upon arrival, Emily grabs Maya by the waist, spinning her around and landing her back on Emily's room door. She presses her body into Maya's as she reconnects their lips, instantly swiping her tongue on Maya's bottom lip, looking for entrance which she of course is granted. As their tongues dance, Emily removes one hand from Maya's waist to put it in her own back pocket and retrieve her key card. Once gotten, she slides it through the door lock and puts it back in her pocket. She then places her hands on Maya's back side, using her swimmer strength to hoist the smaller girl on to her. Maya immediately wraps her legs around the taller girl, never breaking the kiss as Emily opens the door, carrying Maya into the room. When in, Maya kicks the door closed, creating a loud 'BOOM' most likely waking anyone on the floor who was actually sleeping the night before classes, but they didn't care. Emily opens her eyes for a brief moment, locating her bed before closing them again and walking over to the soft cotton mattress. Once she feels her knee hit the side board, she collapses onto the bed, Maya under her, still never breaking their kiss. Though they are both under the influence, but they know, deep down that this feels right, they want it, they need it and it's about to happen.

"Eh hem" The pair whip their heads in the direction of someone clearing their throat, surprised and slightly annoyed that a stranger is lounging in Emily's room.

"Hi, I'm Alison, your new roommate." 

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I was considering making another party chapter but instead, from an observant point of Hanna, Spencer and/or Aria, Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Also, who do you guys want me to ship Spencer and Aria with? The cannon ships (Spoby/Ezria) or something new, or if all else fails we could just go for team Sparia, Talk to me. Please Review and have a wonderful day **


End file.
